Soul: Backstage Stories-The Cast Reacts! FNAF4 Trailer
by Elhini Prime
Summary: With the release of the trailer, I decided I'm gonna torture my characters again *evil smirk*. -Elhini Prime (Cover will Change with Each Character) This also has a bit of a 'teaser' for Soul: Demons. If you're interested, go on and check it out!
1. Sam

**So, um...the trailer came out today. I'm um, well, eheh...*sigh* I'll admit I was freaked out a bit. I don't do scary well. I was expecting scary...but this was...*shudder* I know some of you might not think it's all that scary, but me...well...I admit I'm a coward. Anyway, I thought I'd do something in honor of it, so, this is the cast of** ** _Soul_** **reacting to the trailer (the first person parts are me talking...third person is the character reacting) First up...**

Sam

"C'mon, Sam, it'll be interesting," I prodded, setting the spirit down in a chair in front of a computer.

"I don't know _why_ someone would want to make a video game about us," he huffed, crossing his arms, "Much less _four_ of them,"

"Hey, I'm not the guy who did it," I told him, "I just made up you,"

"Really, was it this 'guy' who turned me into…"

"A mouth full of teeth with a bad attitude?" I finished, making him glare at me, "Yeah, it was,"

Sam gave a low growl and sighed, turning towards the computer again.

"Fine, fine, let's get this over with," he grumbled.

And with that, I hit play on the video and walked out of the room. Oh, I fully planned on watching _him_ …but after seeing that trailer…*shudder* ugh. I'm not doin' that again! So I walked to my little surveillance system that Jeremy and I hooked up and I sat back and let the magic happen.

* * *

Sam sighed and pushed back in his chair, watching in boredom as the video buffered.

"El! Your internet is horrible!" the spirit shouted.

 _"I know that…"_ came the tired reply, making Sam chuckle a bit.

The video flickered and Sam's ears perked up as he heard the tolling of a bell.

 _"Huh, sounds like the church bells,"_ he thought as eight, bloody scarlet words painted across the screen.

"'What is that you think you see?'" Sam echoed, "Tch, sounds like a line from a cheesy horror film,"

The words faded off and a hallway, unassuming like what you would see in an average house, appeared along with a bright circle of light shining on it.

"Aw, they brought a flashlight, how cute," Sam snorted as a faint clicking sound sounded off…as well as the flashlight turning on and off again, "C'mon, man! What do you expect to be there? A Weeping Angel? Oh wait, a boogeyman!?"

He started laughing as the next screen bled onto the screen with its scarlet message.

"'What game do you think you're playing'?" he sneered, "Look, man, I'm not playing _any_ stupid game! El! This is stupid! Why I am watching this cheesy horror flick?!"

* * *

I smiled as Sam turned his crimson gaze on me…even though he couldn't see me.

"Oh, Bunny Boy, you'll see soon enough," I smirked, "And believe me…you won't be saying that for long…"

* * *

 _Click_

Sam yawned as the screen flickered again.

 _Click_.

"This is boring…" he grumbled…

 _Click_.

Suddenly, Sam jumped.

"What was that?!" he demanded as he saw two pale eyes slink back past the corner, "Wait…was that _me_!? No…nononononononono!"

He reached for the mouse, only to get shocked.

"Ow!" he whined, "C'mon, El! I want to see! Was that _me_!?"

 _"Wait and find out,"_ the Authoress' voice stated as Sam gave a soft growl and turned back towards the screen, which had scarlet words emblazoned on it.

"'What have you brought home?'" Sam mumbled, "Yeah, I'm wonderin' the _same_ thing, bud,"

The camera turned into a room with toys in the corner…a bedroom.

"Wait…it's a kid?!" he sputtered, "This stupid game has a _kid_ as the 'guard'!? WHY!?"

 ** _CLOSE THE DOORS_**

The camera turned to the hallway where another set of pale lights slunk back behind the corner.

"MANDY!?" Sam demanded as the door slammed shut and the camera turned to a chair in the middle of a room while a…

Sam laughed in spite of himself.

"What the heck is that? A mini-Springhead? Ha! Oh, that's freaking adorable…"

 ** _CHECK THE CLOSET_**

The camera panned to the closet and the door opened, revealing a demonic looking Fox glaring through the door.

 ** _"TH-_** _THA-_ _ **THAT**_ _IS_ **N-NO-** NOT _!"_ Sam yelped.

 ** _WATCH YOUR BACK_**

"I don't wanna watch this anymore!" Sam whined right as the camera flashed to a bed where… "Aw! Not the Three Stooges! Great, now they're all twitchy!"

The camera flashed back to the bedroom and zoomed in on a door. Sam was tensed up and leaning towards the screen.

"What are you…" he started…right as his own nightmarish form leaped at the screen, trying to bite at the player.

Sam shrieked and teleported out of his chair, knocking it over as he reappeared far above the ground and landed with a thud.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" the purple spirit howled before teleporting away and sprinting back towards his little room.

* * *

I grinned slightly as the final screen played.

 ** _FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 4_**

"You know…" I mused to myself, "I'm not really big into horror games…heck, this even creeped me out…but, I'm going to have fun with the others…since Sam didn't take it well, I wonder how _they'll_ take it?"

 **So, who do you all want to see react next? Sam's done...but who gets to brave the horror next? I'll let you decide! I'm thinking maybe just having the ghosts do it...I mean, I don't want to traumatize a little six/seven year old and Jeremy, Ashe, and Kayle aren't going to really be in the story. Also, if you guys are interested, I did some art for the story...just check out my Deviantart account (link's on my profile). Anyway, that's all for now. I'll see you in the next chapter, buh-bye! ;)**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Robby

**If you look at the cover, you'll see it changed and it'll tell you who gets the scare treatment next :)**

Robby

Sam raced into the room and slammed the door shut.

"What's the matter?" Robby blinked as Sam slid down the wood, crimson eyes wide and staring up at the gathering of spirits.

"T **hi** ng… **tee** th!" the violet spirit stammered, "Dark… **scary _!"_**

"Oh, that's right!" Emily hummed, "he just got back from that little movie-thing with the Authoress…"

"C'mon, Sam," Robby snorted, "It can't be _that_ bad…"

 _"Robby! Come here for a few minutes!"_ a voice yelled.

The red spirit froze, amber eyes flickering uncertainly as he grabbed his tail with his good hand and started twisting the red fur. A soft whimper thrummed in his throat and Sam turned a shaky smile on his friend.

" **Y-** Y- **yea** -yeah Robby," Sam started, giving a smug smirk, "It's not that b- **ba** -bad!"

"I'm not going to enjoy this am I?" Robby sighed as he walked out the door.

* * *

"There you are!" I smile, opening the door to reveal the red-head waiting behind it, "What took you so long?"

"Um…that would be a slightly spazzing Sam?" Robby asked, "Uh…what did you do to him?"

"Me? I blinked, "I did _nothing_ ,"

I let him in the room and gestured towards the chair with the innocently waiting computer. Since Sam had watched the trailer all the way through, the video was buffered and all I needed to do was rewind it all the way back at the beginning.

And…well, let's face it, I was going to have fun with that.

"And he was _slightly_ spazzing?" I scoffed, "If what he did was _slightly_ spazzing, I'd hate to see a full-grown spaz attack. I mean…it's his own fault after all…"

"Huh?"

"Never mind," I waved Robby off as he sat in the chair, "Now, all you have to do is hit play and we'll be good. Have fun,"

And with that, I walked out the door.

* * *

Robby sighed as he clicked on the little triangle at the bottom of the screen. The red spirit's ears flicked forwards as he caught the sound of church-bells.

"Huh, well, that's not so bad," he muttered, watching as the scarlet glow from the screen painted his face with a bloody hue, "'What is that you think you see?' Well…I'm watching a video, so that's got to mean something…right?"

The words faded off and a hallway, unassuming like what you would see in an average house, appeared along with a bright circle of light shining on it.

"Oh, not the flashlight!" Robby groaned, grabbing his hair and pulling, "That stupid thing always hurt my eyes. Elhíni…are you saying that you're bringing that dumb thing back!?"

The flashlight clicked on and off, Robby put his chin on his palm and sighed.

"I'm not scared," he sighed, "What got Sam so spooked!? This is _nothing_!"

The next scene bled onto the screen with its scarlet message.

"'What game do you think you're playing'?" he blinked, "Game? I didn't know this was a game…just what are _you_ playing at, Elhíni…"

* * *

"Ah, I'm not playing any game, Fox," I smiled as Robby's tail twitched in boredom, "But you're not going to be bored for long,"

* * *

 _Click_

And the screen was back on the hall. Robby blew his hair out of his eyes as the light clicked on and off again.

 _Click_.

"Is it just me…or are the clicks getting slower and slower…" he grumbled…

 _Click_.

Suddenly, Robby pulled back slightly with a slight grin.

"Well, hiya Bunnyboy," he chuckled as he saw two pale eyes slink back past the corner, "I take it you don't like the lights either,"

He turned his head up to the ceiling and grinned.

"Was _this_ what spooked him? Wow, that's really not that bad…"

He turned back towards the screen, which had scarlet words emblazoned on it.

"'What have you brought home?'" Robby mumbled, "Oh don't worry kids, it's just a bunch of psycho killer robots…they're _harmless_ ,"

The camera turned into a room with toys in the corners…a bedroom.

"Wait…is that a kid's room?!" he sputtered, "We don't go after kids! Come to think of it…that looks a _lot_ like…"

 ** _CLOSE THE DOORS_**

The camera turned to the hallway where another set of pale lights slunk back behind the corner.

"Ooo, ok, that's Amanda," Robby blinked as the door slammed shut and the camera turned to a chair in the middle of a room while a…

Robby gave a howl of laughter.

"AHA! It's a widdle Plushtrap!" he snickered, "Hehe, Scott's gonna _love_ that…"

 ** _CHECK THE CLOSET_**

"Why, is there a boogeyman in there?" Robby jeered.

The camera panned to the closet and the door opened, revealing _himself_ glaring through the door.

"WHAT!?" Robby screeched, flinching, "OH COME ON! I'M SCARY ENOUGH! NOW I'M SKULKING AROUND CLOSETS LIKE A CREEP!?"

 ** _WATCH YOUR BACK_**

"How many dang things am I supposed to watch!?" Robby demanded, "I…aw man, they got the three Stooges too!"

The camera flashed back to the bedroom and zoomed in on a door.

"Oooo, it's a door, I'm _so_ scared," Robby growled, still mad about the whole 'Foxy in the closet' deal.

"What, am I gonna be running down the hall and jump-scare th-AHHHHH!" Robby shrieked, flipping backwards out of his chair and scrambling to the door, his tail all puffed out just like a cat's before he got to his feet and raced down the hall, giving a similar screech to the Bonnie that had jumped out of the screen at him.

* * *

I pouted slightly as the final screen played.

 ** _FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 4_**

"Is it going to be a thing where they all run out before the title sequence comes up?" I questioned, "Ah, oh well…time for the next vict-I mean… _guest_ …"

I rubbed my hands together and gave a wicked laugh.

"This is going to be _so_ much fun,"

 **Ok, so, a lot of you wanted Robby for this chapter. Now I want to see who you all want to get spooked next chapter.**

 **Here's the list:**

 **Amanda**

 **Emily**

 **Spring & Scott**

 **Mike & Gold**

 **Matt**

 **And with that, I'll leave you to it!**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	3. Spring & Scott

**Due to popular demand...here is the next victim(s). Oh...and just so you know, the picture for this one isn't official...someone made it up. It's still pretty neat though!**

Spring & Scott

 _SCREEEEEEEEEE!_

The spirits all looked up as Robby shot into the room, tail bushy and eyes black and terrified as he dove inside, kicking the door shut.

"N **-Ne-** never again!" he stammered, making Sam give a laugh.

"TOLD YOU!" the violet spirit yelled, pointing at him, "I _SO_ TOLD YOU!"

"It wasn't funny!" Robby snapped, ears pinned back.

"Now you know how I feel!" Sam retorted.

"I think I'm missing something here," an older voice chuckled, "I'm hearing the sounds of fighting and chaos and I'm not the cause of it,"

The six children spirits whipped towards the adult male in their midst, watching as he suddenly flinched and his pale gaze turned warmer.

 **"S-S-Sorry,"** Spring apologized, **"Keeping a…lid on him…is not…as easy as I…thought it would be,"**

"Don't worry about it Spring," Emily told him, "But, he is right…the fighting's not about him,"

 **"Then…what…"**

A knock at the door made all the spirits jump sky-high and all of them whipped towards the door as the Authoress poked her head in the door.

"Hey, Spring, can I borrow you and Scott for a second?" she asked.

 **"Wh-Wh-Why do I have the feeling that this…is not going to…end well?"** the Spring Suit stammered, but he followed his technical creator out the door, twitching violently as Scott wrenched back control, "Where are you taking us you crazy m…"

The Authoress whirled on him, brandishing a silver and white feather quill at him.

"I'm not afraid to write you to speak like Bugs Bunny for the rest of your life," she threatened, "Be _have_ ,"

The murderer's eyes flickered and narrowed angrily, but he followed the authoress into the 'torture chamber'.

"Sit," Elhíni ordered, pointing at the chair.

"You can't…" Scott sneered…just for the Authoress to write in the air with the quill, making silver words burn with holy white light in between them.

The words burst into sparks that shot towards Scott, slamming into him and knocking him into the seat.

"Yeah, I can," Elhíni growled, "Now, you're going to watch this…and Spring is going to be separated from you this whole time,"

Faint gold tendrils of mist curled away from Scott's form, solidifying into a man that could have been the murderer's identical twin…if not for the look of revulsion they gave each other.

"Now, you two play nice and watch the clip," Elhíni told them both, "Spring…I have to say, I'm sorry in advance,"

 **"…For what?"** the Spring Suit asked innocently.

"…You'll see,"

And with that she closed the door.

* * *

I sat down in my chair with a slightly heavy heart. I could tolerate tormenting the others…but Spring, I'll admit he's sorta my favorite. Scaring him isn't what I wanted to do…but I can't do one thing without the other…showing Mike's gonna be the same thing. I didn't like it…but, on the plus side…I get to tease Scott about Plushtrap.

* * *

"Let's get this done and over with," Scott grumbled, hitting play.

The sound of chimes came from the computer and the murderer snorted, leaning back in the chair.

"Bored," he groaned as Spring quietly watched the clip with curiosity, the words flickered onto the screen and Scott snorted, "'What is that you think you see?' Bad horror movie alert!"

 **"Quit…bellyaching,"** Spring growled softly, ears flicked back as he glared at the darker half, **"Just…watch the screen,"**

"You can't tell me what to do, scrapheap!" Scott snarled, eyes flashing black as Spring's did the same.

 _"Be nice you two!"_ the Authoress' voice ordered, _"You can fight later,"_

Scott let out another growl.

 _"Scott…"_

"Fine," the murderer huffed, turning back to the screen.

The words faded off and a hallway, unassuming like what you would see in an average house, appeared along with a bright circle of light shining on it.

"Heh, I remember that thing," Scott hummed, "Kept those little creeps away after the diner…burned to the ground,"

 **"You mean you…set it on fire,"** Spring growled, **"Arsonist,"**

"Trashcan!"

 **"Psychopath,"**

"Easter Bunny Reject!"

 **"Cheesy…horror movie…killer wannabe,"**

 _"ENOUGH!"_ Elhíni yelled, _"Do you want me to silence you both?"_

"…N **o,"** they both mumbled.

 _"Then quit fighting and watch!"_

The flashlight clicked on and off, Scott pulled on his own ears, making Spring give a growl of annoyance as he felt a slight tug on his own.

"Is this supposed to be _scary?_ " Scott sighed, "Those two crybaby ghosts are scared of a flickering light!?"

The next scene bled onto the screen with its scarlet message.

"'What game do you think you're playing'?" he blinked, "I'd rather be playing a game than watching this piece of sh…"

Spring clapped a rough, scarred hand over Scott's mouth, eyes dark and angry.

 **"We don't…talk like…that,"** the Spring Suit snarled, unnaturally cold, **"Hush,"**

Scott glared at him and jerked his head free.

* * *

"This was a terrible idea," I groaned, putting my head in my hands, "Leaving them together would have been a better idea than separating them…"

* * *

 _Click_

And the screen was back on the hall. Scott thumped his head on the desk as the light clicked on and off again.

 _Click_.

 _Thump._

"BORING!" the murderer yelled.

 **"Just watch…the screen,"** Spring ordered.

 _Click_.

Scott gave a yell and pointed at the screen.

"I SAW THAT!" he shrieked, "I FU…"

Spring put Scott in a headlock and gave a blood-freezing growl.

 **"Watch…your language,"**

"Didn't you see that?!" Scott demanded, to which Spring raised an eyebrow and scoffed, letting him go and turning back to the screen.

 **"'What have you…brought home?'"** the golden rabbit mumbled, **"I…don't know…I didn't see…"**

The camera turned into a room with toys in the corners…a bedroom.

"Oh…this is good," Scott smiled, "Kid's gonna have nightmares…too bad I'm not there to eh…help…"

 **"You're not…going near a…child,"** Spring snarled.

"Watch the screen," Scott sneered, making Spring's ears twitch in annoyance as he turned back to the computer.

 ** _CLOSE THE DOORS_**

The camera turned to the hallway where another set of pale lights slunk back behind the corner.

 **"Was that Chica?"** Spring yelped, jerking back slightly as the door slammed shut, **"Very…smart idea…closing the door…"**

And the camera turned to a chair in the middle of a room while a…

"WHAT THE HEL…" Scott choked off the explicative as Spring shot him a daggered glare and 'Plushtrap' jumped back in the chair, "What is that?! It's…"

He wrinkled his nose.

 _"Cute,"_ he spat.

 **"I think…it looks fine,"** Spring replied.

"You would," Scott snapped.

 ** _CHECK THE CLOSET_**

"Really?" Scott deadpanned, "I haven't been afraid of my closet since I was four…"

The camera panned to the closet and the door opened, revealing a very scary looking Foxy glaring through the door.

"On second thought…" Scott blinked rapidly, "Oh _God_ what is this nightmare?! Something you specifically cooked up for me!?"

 ** _WATCH YOUR BACK_**

 **"Oh…that's…pleasant,"** Spring blinked, looking at the 'Three Stooges'.

The camera flashed back to the bedroom and zoomed in on a door.

"What's this supposed to do," Scott demanded, "Is there gonna be a…"

Spring flinched and Scott shrieked as Bonnie lunged at the camera, screaming. Scott put a hand to his no-longer-beating heart and gave a shuddering breath.

"What was _that_!?" he sputtered.

 **"I don't know…I think it was…either me or…Samuel,"** Spring shrugged.

"It didn't scare you!?"

 **"A little…but then again… _I_ have no history with…the others,"** Spring growled as the title sequence showed.

 ** _FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 4_**

"THERE'S THREE OTHERS OF THESE STUPID GAMES?!" Scott shrieked as Spring gave a soft chuckle.

* * *

"Maybe I ought to make him play them…" I growled as Spring's form faded into mist and was taken back into Scott as the murderer stormed from the room, cursing and shouting angrily.

I sighed and shook my head as I rewound the video.

"Oh well…maybe some other time…"

 **Who's next!? *grins* This is a lot of fun actually...the only restriction I'm putting on the next chapters is that Mike and Gold are going last...simply because I have a little reveal for the next book during their chapter.**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	4. Emily

**And now for our first girl of the cast! This one was a close one...it was either going to be Emily or Amanda and here we see the result! I apologize for the length...inspiration was _not_ with me here...she's not an easy one to write when it comes to scaring her. As with Spring and Scott's chapter, the picture is not official...but I think it would be pretty cool if it were!**

Emily

Emily watched as Spring came back into the room, the poor Spring Suit winced every so often as he clapped his hands to his ears…to really no avail.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

 **"He's…not happy,"** Spring admitted, **"He's…a little spooked…"**

The blonde man twitched violently before glaring at the ceiling.

"I am _not_ spooked!" Scott snapped, "You shut up! Worthless hunk of metal…"

"Don't talk to him like that!" Emily growled, her pale grey gaze narrowed.

"Or you'll _what_?" Scott sneered, looming over her, "You're just a little ghost, you can't do _nothing_ to me…"

"In case you've forgotten, you're one of us too," Emily snarled.

"Exactly!" Scott yelled, "I'm already dead!"

"I can make you dead-er," Emily warned, "Quit picking on Spring,"

"I'll pick on him all I wa-" Scott choked off his words as his eyes flashed and a tremor wracked his body as Spring yanked back control, **"You will not…talk to my…Emily that way,"**

He winced and shied away as Scott yelled at him inside his head. Spring shook his head violently before looking at 'his' human.

 **"Sorry…he slipped away…from me,"**

"Don't worry about it, Spring," Emily told him, "It's fine,"

The door opened and Elhíni looked in, smiling gently as she looked at the black and white spirit.

"Hey, Em…can I borrow you for a little bit?" she asked.

Emily gave a nod before turning to Spring and hugging the blond man.

"Don't worry, Spring," she murmured before letting go, "After all…you're my favorite,"

Spring gave a soft smile and hugged her back, nuzzling her blonde curls gently.

 **"And you're…my favorite…too,"**

He let her go and Emily beamed before nearly skipping towards the Authoress.

* * *

"So, what is it I'm supposed to do?" Emily asked as she sat down.

"Just…watch the clip," I shrugged, "That's it,"

"Is this the same one you scared Robby, Sam and… _him_ with?"

"The one that Spring just shrugged off? Yes," I nodded, "I don't know _why_ it didn't faze him really…something tells me that he's just about seen everything and that it didn't really shock him,"

"I…kinda have to agree," Emily nodded, "So, I just click on the triangle there?"

"Yep,"

Emily shook her head in amazement.

"It never ceases to impress me how far technology has gotten since 1981," she muttered.

I smiled and ruffled her hair, making Emily give a light-hearted laugh as she hit play and I left the room.

* * *

The sound of chimes came from the computer and Emily curiously cocked her head as the words appeared on the screen.

"'What is that you think you see?'" she hummed, "Um…dunno. You haven't shown me anything,"

The words faded off and a hallway, unassuming like what you would see in an average house, appeared along with a bright circle of light shining on it.

"A hallway…"

The next scene bled onto the screen with its scarlet message.

"'What game do you think you're playing'?" Emily muttered, "Uh…Scrabble maybe? Hopefully?"

She cast a look up at the ceiling.

"Elhíni, I don't do scary very well!" she whined, "I've got the feeling I'm gonna scream by the end of this!"

* * *

"Eh…maybe," I muttered, "Sorry, Em, it was the will of the masses. I still love ya though!"

I gave a weak smile as I watched her turn back to the screen.

"Though...you might not be thinking that when you're done with the trailer," I laughed nervously, "I just really, _really_ hope she doesn't have that 'Don't get mad, get even' complex that the others have...that would _not_ be pleasant for me!"

* * *

 _Click_

And the screen was back on the hall.

"Is this just gonna stay this way?" the black and white spirit asked, wrapping her strings around her fingers almost nervously, "Just me looking at a hallway?"

 _Click_.

"Yep, looks like it," Emily nodded.

 _Click_.

The spirit gave a squeak of fear as she saw two pale eyes slink back behind the corner.

"N-N-Nononono," she stammered, "C'mon! I don't like being scared! Please!"

The screen changed back to letters.

"'What have you brought home?'"

The camera turned into a room with toys in the corners…a bedroom.

"Oh my goodness…is that a kid's bedroom!?" Emily gasped, "Why would you have things sneaking around in the night when there's a kid involved?!"

 ** _CLOSE THE DOORS_**

The camera turned to the hallway where another set of pale lights slunk back behind the corner.

"Is there more than one!?" she demanded, "That looked like Amanda! Elhíni! What are you pulling here?!"

And the camera turned to a chair in the middle of a room while a…

"Awww!" Emily cooed, "It's a little Spring! He's adorable! I used to have one like that…Jeremy put it on my grave but I took it with me after he and Mom left…"

 ** _CHECK THE CLOSET_**

The camera panned to the closet and the door opened, revealing a very scary looking Foxy glaring through the door.

"That is _not_ cute!" Emily yelped.

 ** _WATCH YOUR BACK_**

"Oh, poor Larry, Curly and Mo!" the black and white spirit cried, "Wait, what yanked those two off the bed?!"

The camera flashed back to the bedroom and zoomed in on a door.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Emily murmured.

Bonnie lunged at the camera, screaming...but Emily's shocked squeal drowned it out as the computer suddenly went flying curtesy of the strings tied around Emily's wrists.

"Nooooooo!" Emily wailed, covering her face with her hands, "No! I don't want it!"

She lowered her hands and looked at the screen.

 ** _FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 4_**

Emily looked up at the ceiling.

"I didn't appreciate that!" she snapped, "I don't like being scared!"

* * *

"I know," I sighed, "Sorry, Em…but, it needed to be shown because you would have pestered me about what startled the others until I showed you. Call it…preemptive action,"

I shuddered as I looked at the none-too-happy Marionette spirit.

"Although…I might be regretting that sooner or later…"

 **Alright folks...next up is going to be one of the siblings ('Cause Mike and Gold are last). Who do you want to see? Matt (who will have the Three Stooges with him) or Amanda?**

 **And a couple of you are interested in why Mike/Gold is last. Well, let's just say, it's kinda important to _Soul: Demons_ and I want to reveal it at the right time. On another note...did you guys hear the rumors that the game is being released _next_ month instead of October? I dunno if its true or not, but hey, if it is...that means you guys get to see my evil plans a little sooner! **

**Oh, and the living are _not_ reacting to this, sorry guys...the only living human who'll really be key to _Demons_ is (not so) little Robby. Well...two humans if you count Andrew Masters...who has some history of his own which you'll get to see. And trust me...you will _not_ see this coming. *insert evil laughter***

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	5. Matt

**This was probably the most enjoyable for me to write. Due to popular demand...I've just got one thing to ask you guys. Are you ready for Freddy? *Snickers* Sorry guys, couldn't resist!**

Matt

Amanda watched as her brother attempted to walk around with the Three Stooges hanging off him.

"Can you guys just let go of me for _one_ second?" the boy growled.

The three little bears looked at each other and then up at their 'daddy'.

 **"Nope!"** all three chirped in unison, making Matt groan.

Emily came back into the room, shaking and really pale. The other spirits turned to face her.

"Emily?" Amanda asked, coming over to the shaking spirit, "You ok?"

Emily shook her head, covering her face with her hands and the younger spirit hugged her. She turned to her brother, who had come closer, the little bears hiding behind his legs instead of hanging on him.

"You go see what spooked her?" she asked and Matt nodded, "I'll go take a look when you come back…right now, I think Emily needs me more,"

"Don't worry," Matt reassured her, "Everything's going to be fine,"

 **"Can we come too?"** Mo asked, tugging on Matt's shirt.

 **"Please?"** Larry pleaded.

 **"We promise to be good!"** Curly told him.

All three little bears' blue eyes flicked up to their 'daddy', folding their little paws in pleading gestures.

Amanda saw Matt twitch as he fought to keep his stern composure…but she saw it was failing. Unfortunately, so did the little minions. All three hugged Matt's legs, nuzzling their little heads against them.

"Ugh, fine you can come too," Matt sighed.

 **"YAY!"** the trio cheered as Matt picked up Mo.

The little bear clambered around the spirit's shoulders until finally settling in a position that made him look like a little koala hanging around his 'daddy's' neck. He didn't notice the slight spasms that crossed Matt's face every time one of the little guy's claws dug into Matt's fair skin. Larry and Curly both held Matt's large hands in their little paws and the foursome walked out the door and into the hall…just to nearly run into the Authoress.

"Care to explain why Emily's a shaking mess?" Matt growled.

"It was better I showed her now than later," the Authoress replied, "She would have been asking until I eventually showed her,"

"Showed her _what_?" Matt asked.

"Why don't you come with me and see?"

 **"Us too?"** Mo asked **.**

"Umm…" Elhíni started, only to get cut off by Matt.

"I don't see what the problem would be with you coming," he said, turning a shadow-darkened eye towards the Authoress, "Right?"

"No!" Elhíni yelped, "Uh…right this way?"

* * *

I got Matt and the little minions sat down and ready to watch the clip. To be honest, out of all of them…Matt scares me the most. A lot of it is due to his temper, but when I was writing the first and second books, Matt was the one who gave me nightmares. I know he's actually a big teddy bear, but coupling his temper with his _huge_ lumberjack build and deep bass voice, he's a little terrifying. Scott Cawthon has Bonnie…Matt is my little demon.

* * *

 **"I can't see!"** Larry squeaked, shoving Curly and nearly knocking him off Matt's lap.

 **"OW! Daddy! He pinched me!"** the other whined.

"Larry, quit pinching your brother. Curly, scoot over a little bit. My lap's big enough for both of you," Matt rumbled as Mo buried his little muzzle in the spirit's hair.

The sound of chimes came from the computer and Matt watched as the scarlet words appeared on the screen.

"'What is that you think you see?'" he muttered, "Blackness…?"

The words faded off and a hallway, unassuming like what you would see in an average house, appeared along with a bright circle of light shining on it.

"And we've got the flashlight!" Matt sighed, "But…that hallway looks familiar…where have I…"

 **"Shush Daddy!"** Mo squeaked, making Matt look up at him.

"What did you say?" he asked.

 **"Um…oh! Look, Daddy!"** Mo corrected, pointing a claw at the screen, **"It changed!"**

The next scene bled onto the screen with its scarlet message.

 **"'What game do you think you're playing'?"** Larry read, **"I read it right…right Daddy?"**

"Yes you did, very good, Larry,"

* * *

"Ahhh, cuteness overload!" I squealed as the little minion beamed at Matt, "Well…the fangs are a little offsetting, but still! Cute! Man…I feel sorry for what is about to happen…"

* * *

 _Click_

And the screen was back on the hall.

 _Click_.

"Could those clicks get any slower?" Matt grumbled.

 **"I gotta bad feeling about this!"** Curly whimpered, **"Daddy, I don't like this!"**

 _Click_.

The minions all gave a squeak of fear as two pale eyes slink back behind the corner.

 **"WHAT WAS THAT!?"** the three minions screeched in unison as Matt raised his eyebrows.

"Huh, looked like a Sam to me," he shrugged.

The screen changed back to letters.

"'What have you brought home?'"

 **"I don't like this at all!"** Mo whined, **"Daddy! This is scary!"**

The camera turned into a room with toys in the corners…a bedroom.

"Ok, this familiar feeling is getting _really_ strong," Matt growled, so softly that the minions couldn't hear, but he _did_ say it.

 ** _CLOSE THE DOORS_**

The camera turned to the hallway where another set of pale lights slunk back behind the corner.

"Well, that's a 'Mandy," Matt blinked calmly as the minions all grabbed at him.

And the camera turned to a chair in the middle of a room while a…

 **"Hehe! It's a little Springtrap!"** Curly giggled, **"Teenytrap!"**

 **"He's little like us!"** Mo chirped.

 ** _CHECK THE CLOSET_**

The camera panned to the closet and the door opened, revealing a very scary looking Foxy glaring through the door.

The minions all squealed and hid their heads while Matt just calmly watched the screen.

 ** _WATCH YOUR BACK_**

 **"Is that us?!"** Larry demanded, **"Why we so scary!?"**

 **"We're not scary!"** Curly yelled.

 **"I am!"** Mo giggled, **"Rawr!"**

He flailed his little arms but nearly lost his balance and fell off Matt's head.

"Easy there, Mo, don't fall," Matt warned gently.

The camera flashed back to the bedroom and zoomed in on a door.

 **"I don't like the dark door,"** Larry whimpered, grabbing fistfuls of Matt's shirt while Curly did the same and Mo hid in Matt's hair.

Bonnie lunged at the camera, screaming…but not as loud as the three minions. Larry, Curly and Mo were all crying, burying their heads in Matt's burly form. The Spirit just gave a grin as the title played.

 ** _FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 4_**

"Cool," he chuckled before looking up, "El, you gotta do better if you want to scare me…"

* * *

"Yeah, 'cause you're the King of Spooks and my own personal nightmare at times," I growled, "I feel bad for scaring the little guys though…I'll make it up to them, give them some candy and set them on Scott…"

I watched as Matt comforted the little bears before walking out with them.

"But there's _got_ to be something to really get Matt…other than his fear of water and germs," I hummed, "Just gotta experiment with him on it,"

 **I figured Matt would have the 'that's nice...what's next' kinda reaction. Next up is our last member of the 'band'. And then, we get to see the reaction of the final duo. Until later!**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	6. Amanda

**Since I won't be really able to write tomorrow...I'm posting this one tonight (the library that I work at is having a mini comic con. Our Summer Reading Program's theme is "Heroes" so perfect for having a 'mini-con'. I have to work at it, so I get to dress up too! I'm being Annabeth Chase from _Percy_ _Jackson_ *mainly because I didn't know I got to dress up until two days ago...*) Anyway, here is our last single spirit. Hope you enjoy!**

Amanda

When Matt came back, he looked as calm as he had been before he left. The only difference was that he held three sobbing little bears in his arms.

"What the heck happened!?" Amanda demanded, picking up one of the little minions.

 **"Scary Bonnie, Auntie Chica!"** he sobbed, nuzzling into the spirit's yellow dress.

"Curly, it was _not_ that bad," Matt sighed.

 **"Yeah huh!"** one of the others wailed from Matt's arms.

 **"I n-n-not scared one bit!"** the third stammered.

"Oh really?" a voice asked, "Boo!"

The little minion shrieked and buried his head in Matt's shoulder. The spirit whirled around to face a wildly laughing Scott.

"Oh, God…did you see his _face_!" Scott howled, " _Priceless_!"

"Aman…" Matt stopped himself as the minions looked confused, " _Chica_ , could you hold them for a second?"

"Sure thing, Freddy," Amanda nodded, taking the other two minions as Matt's form flickered, turning black as he stormed towards Scott, "Uh oh…"

Scott was still laughing…but he quit very quickly when Matt's shadow-covered fist slammed into his face.

 **"Don't you _ever_ do that to them again,"** Matt snarled, **"Got it!?"**

Scott took his hand down from his face, revealing the dark, oily 'blood' that streamed from his nose.

"You'll pay for that, _Fatbear_ ,"

Matt gave a shrieking roar and thrust out his hands, shadows slamming into Scott and sending him _flying_. The spirit hissed at the downed murderer before his shadow covered form faded, turning back to its original colors. Matt walked over to Amanda and took the three little bears from her.

"I've heard the saying Mama bear…" Amanda told her brother, "But Papa bear seems to work just as well,"

"Don't mess with my boys," Matt growled as the trio happily nuzzled into him.

"I actually enjoyed seeing that," came a familiar voice from the door.

The ghosts turned to see their creator standing in the door.

"Yes?" Matt asked.

"I came to apologize to those three," Elhíni said, "And I'm giving them a gift to help apologize,"

She held out a box of candy, making the little minions squeal happily and race over to her, taking the box and staring with wide eyes at the assortment of sweets.

"Boys, what do you say?" Matt rumbled.

 **"Thank you Elhíni!"** the minions beamed.

"You do realize they're going to be off the wall…" Matt growled, looking at the Authoress.

"That's why I wrote that when they _do_ get hyper, which they will, they get to take it out on Scott. Spring's going to be with Emily, so he doesn't suffer,"

"As long as they're not bothering me," Matt shrugged.

"And I came to see Amanda,"

"Me?" Amanda blinked, "What for?"

"Why don't you come along and find out?"

* * *

Getting Amanda situated wasn't really hard. The only thing I think I needed to prepare for was when she short circuited the computer. C'mon, she's got electric-based powers…she'd _so_ going to be showcasing them.

* * *

The sound of chimes came from the computer and Amanda watched as the scarlet words appeared on the screen.

"'What is that you think you see?'" she blinked, "I haven't seen anything yet…but I'm not liking the color choice here…"

The words faded off and a hallway, unassuming like what you would see in an average house, appeared along with a bright circle of light shining on it.

"Flashlight. Nice touch…"

The next scene bled onto the screen with its scarlet message.

"'What game do you think you're playing'?" Amanda read, tugging on her feathers nervously, "Well it's _definitely_ not London Bridge, I can tell you that,"

* * *

"Ah, Mandy," I smiled, "This is why I love ya. So naïve. Y'know, I really feel bad about this now. Thanks Amanda,"

* * *

 _Click_

And the screen was back on the hall.

 _Click_.

Amanda was starting to get creeped out by the hallway and the music was not helping. She held her hands over most of her face, her violet eyes peeping over her fingers as the light flicked on and off.

 _Click_.

The spirit gave a squeak of fear as she saw two pale eyes slink back behind the corner.

"S- **S-** Sam?" she sputtered, "Th- **tha-** that you?"

The screen changed back to letters.

"'What have you brought home?'"

She shook her head violently as the screen flicked to a room.

"I don't like this!" she wailed, "I don't like this at all!"

 ** _CLOSE THE DOORS_**

The camera turned to the hallway where another set of pale lights slunk back behind the corner.

Amanda gave a squeak of fear and of surprise as she spotted the lights.

"ME!?" she squealed, "Why am I in there?! Was that me?!"

And the camera turned to a chair in the middle of a room while a…

"Aw, cute Spring," she smiled…

 ** _CHECK THE CLOSET_**

The camera panned to the closet and the door opened, revealing a very scary looking Foxy glaring through the door.

"Not so cute Robby!" Amanda yelped, covering her eyes and yet peering through her fingers at the same time.

 ** _WATCH YOUR BACK_**

"Nooooo! Not the little guys!" Amanda whined, "They were so cute! Now they're…really really creepy,"

The camera flashed back to the bedroom and zoomed in on a door.

"Why would you look in the closet?!" Amanda yelled, "Everyone knows you hide under the sheets!"

She glared at the computer pointing at it.

"I don't know _what_ you are but I don…EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Amanda shrieked as Bonnie leaped out at her, screaming.

Bright white light flared through the room and with a loud bang, the computer hit the far side of the room, smoking and cracked as the last screen was frozen on it.

 ** _FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 4_**

Amanda then proceeded to hurl more lightning bolts at the screen.

"Die!" she howled, "Die demon die! I don't want! Nooooooo!"

* * *

I blinked as I watched Amanda repeatedly shock the computer before scampering out of the room.

"Um…overkill much?" I asked, writing in the air and with a faint silver flash, the computer was back to normal, "Oh well…one more to go,"

I sighed and shook my head as I got up.

"I'm not looking forwards to the aftermath of this last one…"

 **Matt's a 'Papa Bear' and calm when it comes to scaring...Amanda doesn't know the word 'overkill'. What a wonderful combination! *sarcasm*. Anyway, next is Mike and Gold...and you'll find out something about _Soul: Demons_ too!**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	7. Mike & Gold

**Mini-con was a success! And so, for that...we're doing it again next year...and that means I've got time to plan :). I'm actually pretty happy because we had a couple dress up as Mike Schmidt and Vincent (Purple Guy) and go into the costume contest...they won because of a skit they did. And even better...they had a friend that dressed up as Matt. Literally! I asked them who they were and they said they were cosplaying as Freddy...but then they admitted that they were actually cosplaying as my Matt! They said that they had been reading _Soul_ and had gotten attached to the character. I didn't tell them that it was me, but hey, my friend, if you're reading this...you've made my day. Very much so! So, yeah, I'm happy and dead tired. So I apologize for the short length, I thought the ending was just right.**

 **Also, just like with Spring and Emily...this picture is _not_ official from Scott...but this is how my Gold will look like in _Soul: Demons_.**

Mike & Gold

"I can't _believe_ you," Amanda hissed as she came back into the room, her feathers puffed out much like Robby's tail had been…and it still was.

Matt shrugged.

"It wasn't scary," he said, "The only scary part was when Mo nearly fell off my head trying to be scary,"

"That _thing_ coming at the screen didn't scare you!?" Amanda screeched.

"Do I want to know what's going on here?" a tired, female voice asked.

Both siblings turned to face the former Guard who walked towards them. Mike raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

"Well?" the golden spirit asked.

"Amanda got scared by a little video the Authoress showed. Nothing big," Matt told her, "It wasn't scary,"

"Says you!" Amanda snapped.

Mike looked at her friends before closing her eyes slightly.

 _"What do you think?"_ she thought, _"Go check it out?"_

There was a pause and a slightly metallic version of Mike's own voice answered her.

 ** _"But of course!"_** Gold chuckled, **_"We've got to see this. Don't want to let everyone else have_ all _the fun, now do we?"_**

 _"Thought so,"_ Mike thought before speaking aloud, "I'll be right back. I want to see this myself,"

Mike walked out of the door and nearly ran into Elhíni. The young Authoress gave a yelp as she barely avoided running into the spirit.

"Oh, uh, hi Mike, Gold," Elhíni started, "I was just looking for you,"

"So were we," Mike blinked, "Apparently you scared Amanda pretty badly,"

"Wasn't my fault she got close to the screen," Elhíni deadpanned, "She zapped my computer,"

Mike gave a snicker and the former guard twitched, eyes turning a lighter shade of gold.

 **"Ok, now I _really_ want to see this,"** Gold grinned, **"C'mon, Mike…please?"**

The Authoress gave a soft smile and wrote in the air for a few seconds. There was a soft gold flash and Mike stood beside her 'darker' half.

"Fine, fine," Mike sighed, "C'mon let's go,"

* * *

Separating Mike and Gold was going to be _nothing_ like Spring and Scott. Mike and Gold actually got along pretty well. I was actually interested in seeing their reaction…

* * *

The sound of chimes came from the computer and Mike and Gold watched as the scarlet words appeared on the screen.

"'What is that you think you see?'" Mike read, "Hmm, well, I'm just seeing red words on a screen right now, but the music's interesting,"

The words faded off and a hallway, unassuming like what you would see in an average house, appeared along with a bright circle of light shining on it.

Mike froze.

"I know this place…" she whispered.

 **"Flashlight. Heh, I remember Andrew accidently shining one in Spring's eyes…that did _not_ end well. Spring squealed pretty loud,"**

The next scene bled onto the screen with its scarlet message.

 **"'What game do you think you're playing?'"** Gold hummed, **"I dunno, _Silent Hill, P.T.?_ "**

"Where did you play _those_?" Mike demanded.

Gold gave a wicked grin.

 **"You're a heavy sleeper,"** was all she said.

* * *

"I'd lock the door and keep her from playing those while Mike sleeps," I muttered, "But that'd do as much good as a screen door on a submarine…or at Freddy's…"

* * *

 _Click_

And the screen was back on the hall.

 _Click_.

 **"UGH! This is boring!"** Gold growled, **"When is the _action_ gonna happen!"**

Mike blinked rapidly.

"Why did the music just stop?" she whispered.

 _Click_.

Both halves blinked as two pale eyes slink back behind the corner.

 **"Hey, look, it's Bunnyboy!"** Gold grinned, **"Yeesh, he's seen better days,"**

The screen changed back to letters.

"'What have you brought home?'" Mike read, shaking her head, "I'm not liking this…This place is familiar…"

 ** _CLOSE THE DOORS_**

The camera turned to the hallway where another set of pale lights slunk back behind the corner.

"That's an Amanda," Mike blinked, "Um, this isn't fazing you one bit is it, Gold,"

 **"Heh, nope,"**

And the camera turned to a chair in the middle of a room while a…

Gold burst out laughing.

 **"Awww! Little Plushtrap!"** she howled, **"Mike! Look at the little Plushtrap! Oh, I'm not going to let this go…"**

 ** _CHECK THE CLOSET_**

The camera panned to the closet and the door opened, revealing a very scary looking Foxy glaring through the door.

"And that's a Robby!" Mike yelled.

 ** _WATCH YOUR BACK_**

 **"That is just messed up,"** Gold pointed out, jabbing a finger at the screen, " **And wait…I just realized…I'm not in it! What the heck guys!? Spring's in it, the little Stooges are in it, why aren't _we_ in it!?"**

"I don't know," Mike shrugged, "Now shush,"

 **"But…"**

"Shh!"

Gold blinked incredulously.

 **"Did you just…"**

" _Shut up_ Gold!" Mike snapped, making Gold jerk back in surprise.

 **"Normally _I'm_ the hostile one…"** the Spring Suit muttered, **"Something's not right here…"**

The camera flashed back to the bedroom and zoomed in on a door.

"I don't like it…I really don't like it…" Mike whispered, "Somethi-AH!"

A shadow punched through the screen and sent the computer flying as Bonnie leaped out at her, screaming.

 **"MIKE!"** Gold yelled, **"I was watching that!"**

The Spring Suit turned to her 'lighter' half and her furious visage turned into something more concerned as she knelt down and put a hand on the shaking spirit's shoulder.

 **"Mike…is everything ok?"** Gold asked.

"That house…" Mike croaked, "It didn't…it didn't look familiar to you?"

 **"Well, maybe,"** Gold admitted, **"It looked like Andrew's home…Spring and I were built there,"**

Mike shook her head in denial.

"That's not possible," she told her.

 **"And why is that?"** Gold demanded, hands on her slender hips.

"Because…" Mike swallowed, shaking slightly, "Because that's the house where I grew up. That room…was _my_ room. I took Robby's little robot one day...I just didn't get the chance to give it back. But _how_ did this person know what it looked like!?"

 **"Wait...you're saying..."** Gold started and Mike nodded.

"That was the house I lived in the day Robby died,"

 **And now you know. _Soul: Demons_ will be taking place mostly inside the house where Mike and Robby grew up. Hence why Matt remembered it a bit (he'd been in it before). The reason why _Robby_ didn't is because with each year that passes, the spirits start to lose memories (i.e. Sam can't remember the first song he played on the guitar, Emily can't remember the name of her and Jeremy's first pet, Amanda can't remember the first time she cooked, Matt can't remember his first song he sang, Robby doesn't recognize Mike's old room). Mike remembers better because she's been dead for not as long as the others. **

**Now, I have a question for you all and I'd _really_ like for you to answer. Do you all want to see a few snippets from _Soul: Demons_ that I have typed up (and will work into the story no matter what?) It won't be anything major plot revealing, just sentences at times. I'm saying this because I don't care if Scott Cawthon's making a fifth game (if he does, great for him). I will not be writing another _Soul_ book. _Soul: Backstage Stories_ yes. But _Soul: Demons_ is the _last_ in the series. There will not be another.**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	8. Was It Us?

**So by popular demand, here is a preview of _Soul_ : _Demons_ that will be coming out after the game is released and I watch some of the gameplay. This is just a bunch of snippets and nothing really major to the plot...simply because I don't want to reveal all my tricks yet. Also, I wrote this little 'movie-preview' to the song 'Time' from the _Inception_ soundtrack and/or 'Dust and Light' from the _Hobbit: Battle of the Five Armies_ trailer. So I'd strongly suggest listening to either (or both) while reading.**

(The world is dark, a voice begins to speak, but to whom is unknown)

 ** _You know…someone once said that love was the strongest emotion…_**

* * *

The bells rang and the golden bear cried out, giving an ear-piercing shriek as she fell to her knees, twitching. The white pupils flickered, turning gold as shadows started wrapping around it. She looked up at the terrified red-head standing before her.

"R-Robby?" a female voice breathed as the shadows melted away…and the bear was gone.

* * *

 ** _But you know what I think? I think hate's pretty strong too. After all, where there's hate...that's where I'm strongest._**

* * *

"Why are you here?" Emily demanded, eyes blackened as the figure smirked and gave a frozen, poisoned honey laugh.

* * *

 ** _And this house? Tch, well, let's just say, I haven't seen this much hate in_ years _._**

* * *

Mike held out the picture and Robby took it with his good hand. The red spirit's eyepatch flipped up and his golden eyes widened in shock as he saw the man standing next to his mother, who was holding Mike, and himself in the tarnished frame.

"Dad…" Robby whispered his hook unconsciously going to where his scar would have been.

The red spirit's good hand spasmed and the glass in the frame cracked as his eyes flashed black.

* * *

 ** _Not even their hatred for that monster was this bad…the memories here are quite vivid._**

* * *

 _"Just stay quiet,"_ _Robby hushed, holding his three year old sister tight, "He won't find us…"_

 _"He always does!" the little girl sobbed, trying to wipe away the blood that dripped down her nose, "I want Mama!"_

 _"Mike, please…" Robby pleaded, his eye starting to swell shut from where he'd been hit._

 _Suddenly the door was flung open and Mike shrieked in terror as a rough hand grabbed her._

* * *

 ** _So you see, they're doomed to be like this for eternity._**

* * *

A broken and pale Emily lay limply in two strong arms, the cut strings waving softly in the breeze. Her stormy grey eyes stared up into to her rescuer's.

"The…music b-b-bo-bo-box…stopped," she wheezed, her form flickering and threatening to fade away.

"Shhh," her rescuer whispered, smoothing her blonde curls away from her pallid face, "It's ok,"

Emily reached up and touched the rescuer's face.

" _Save them_ ," she rasped.

* * *

 ** _You can't save them._**

Two golden eyes flamed as they glared at the slender form in front of them.

"Watch me," sixteen year old Robert Samuel Matthew Schmidt II snarled.

* * *

(The world goes dark and spidery, silver-white writing flickers into being)

 _Soul_

 _Demons_

 **So, yeah, first time writing a 'movie' preview. Had the music picked out and everything...if only someone could animate this...my God, it'd be perfect. Sorry for my little parentheses, I wanted to give a sense of what you'd be seeing if there was an _actual_ preview.**

 **I think you can all guess who the main speaker is...**

 **I hope you guys liked it, if you did send in the reviews! (Along with ideas because I will need them eventually!) :)**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
